


Winchester Three

by thehunterwholived



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Suicide, What-If, depends on whether or not i get around to it, possibly a multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunterwholived/pseuds/thehunterwholived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kate Milligan had died in childbirth, leaving Adam to be raised a Winchester? What would this mean for Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Three

When Sam Winchester was six months old, his mother died in a fire.  
Not long after the fire, his father learnt of the supernatural and started taking him and his brother across the country so John could hunt the things. So, Sam lived his life within various motel rooms, trying to pretend that the world around him was as safe and happy, as everyone believed it to be. The problem being that he knew it wasn’t.  
Sam never had a close relationship with his older brother and, despite his efforts, Dean tended to push him aside in favour of the hunting life. A life that Sam hated.  
When Sam was seven, he went on his first hunt. It was a simple salt-and-burn, but he never forgot the girl lying dead in the middle of the old barn, a pool of blood surrounding her. She was the first corpse he saw, but by no means the last.  
In September of that same year, his father brought a baby home. He gave no explanation for the child’s existence, merely stating that his name was Adam and that he was Sam and Dean’s brother. And they accepted it.  
Sam was given full responsibility for Adam, from diaper changes to bottles, but Sam didn’t mind. He liked having a younger brother to fuss over, he just wished that Dean or his father would help a little. But he didn’t complain.  
Sam never complained. He didn’t complain when he wasn’t allowed to try out for the local soccer team, or when he couldn’t go on the school camp with all his friends. He didn’t complain when his second grade teacher recommended he be moved up a year, and his father brushed her off. He told himself that he didn’t care when he was ignored by his family. He told himself that he didn’t care until he almost believed it.  
He did care.  
He cared when Dean’s eyes slid past him or his father dismissed his opinions on a hunt. He cared when Adam stopped hiding behind his brother and began sticking to Dean. He cared every time he was passed off as a nuisance, more a hindrance than help until it came to the research. He cared that the only time his family talked directly to him was when they needed a case or Adam needed help with his homework. He cared.  
If only his family had realised that before it was too late.  
On Tuesday, April 15, 1998, Samuel Winchester pulled a gun to his head in the high school bathroom.  
They say that no one could have seen it coming. He had only been at the school a week, but he had seemed like a completely normal, well-adjusted student. They had been wrong.  
John Winchester was on a hunt three towns over when he got the news. Immediately, he left for the bar and began downing drinks. He didn’t come home until three days later.  
Dean Winchester was driving around the town when he saw police cars and an ambulance out the front of the school. Instincts kicking in, he got out to see what was happening. When he was told that a student had killed himself, he thought nothing of it. Until he heard a student say that it had been ‘that Winchester kid’. It took three police officers to stop him from finding his brother.  
Adam Winchester knew something was wrong when he finished school and Sam wasn’t there to meet him. In all his years, Sam had never once been late. He waited two hours before he finally set off for the motel by himself, where a grief-stricken older brother met him. Adam didn’t believe Dean until four days later, when they burned his body.  
The Winchesters were never the same after that day.


End file.
